


This Is Why You Don't Give Sansberries Ice Cream.

by Sansberry



Series: SAACA [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Apple-chan is cool, Attempted 911, Ice Cream, Popsicles, Running, Sansberry is great, Sugar highs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, things HAPPENED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansberry/pseuds/Sansberry
Summary: Sansberry meets up with their Senpai and they eat ice cream together at the park. Things happen.





	This Is Why You Don't Give Sansberries Ice Cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the other stories. I have some sort of write block on them. Please enjoy this sort of backstory thing I had stashed somewhere.

Someone called out from behind them. “Oh hey Sansberry!”

 

They turned around towards the voice, their fluffy ears twitching. “Oh? Hello Senpai Apple Friend! What are ya doing?” Their Apple-Senpai was at the entrance of a convenience store, they waved at them.

 

“I just found this one ice cream bar, and I thought I’d try it., I have a strawberry one if you want!” Apple-chan offered, waving the bar in the air.

 

“STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM?! Yeah Sansberry wants one!!” They said rushing over, they dodged a few passerby and scampered up to them. Their tail wagged excitedly.

 

“Ok. Wanna go to the park and eat them?” Apple-chan suggested.

 

Sansberry nodded and clapped their paws together in excitement. Apple-char began to walk towards the park down the street while they trailed happily beside them. Sansberry was taller than them but neither minded. Sometimes you needed someone to grab things off the high shelf for you and sometimes you needed someone to help you grab the things that have fallen to the floor. It worked out and neither wanted to be shorter or taller. Apple-chan’s long hair flowed in the wind occasionally brushing Sansberry’s forearm.

 

The weather felt nice on Sansberry’s fur, the wind rustled the fur on their cheeks and made their nose and ears twitch. The smell of fresh grass wafted in the air along with the smell of a nearby cinnamon selling cart.

 

Sansberry’s scarf shifted with the wind eventually nudging Apple-chan’s face. They grinned and pushed it away with their free hand. Apple-chan lifted their hand to fix their midnight purple hat. Sansberry particularly liked this hat as it had ears on it and the fact that Apple-chan had made it themself. Sansberry though humans were really cute with their little animal things, it was probably why humans liked Sansberry. To them it was like some kind of fantasy came true. Humans would gush over how Sansberry would wear a cute little blue jacket with a really long and cute lavender scarf. Some humans even commented on their striped pants or their shirt with a pun on it. This shirt, given to by Apple-chan, said “Calm down? That’s Pawsible.”

 

No one ever complimented Apple-chan about their black jacket or the little tail they wore. Sansberry made sure to complement their attire every time they met. Today they wore some dark colored pants and a orange cream colored shirt that said “You're the apple of my eye.”

 

That phrase was important to Apple-chan, just like Sansberry’s scarf is important to them.

 

They both walked in silence, no one needed to talk as each other’s presences where enough.

 

Sansberry picked at their jacket that was currently wrapped around their waist. They wondered how this ice cream would taste compared to the nice cream they’ve eaten before. They never sold nice creams in strawberry flavour, just blue.

 

The park was closer now and they took a deep breath. The scent of grass was stronger now. They looked over the park, grass and vibrant flowers were everywhere. Their tail wagged with excitement. They wanted to smell every single flower here. There were a few trees and benches scattered about as well. They pointed towards one and looked over to Apple-chan.

 

“Apple-Senpai! There’s a good bench over there!” This bench rested beneath a large oak tree.

 

Apple-chan looked over  “Oh, that is a good spot!” They pat Sansberry’s arm and started to turn towards the bench.

 

“Come on!” Sansberry exclaimed running a few yards away, still Apple-chan kept their snail's pace.

 

Sansberry looked in disappointment and pouted, “Stop being lazy and come!”

 

“Don’t ya mean” “DON’T” “lazy” “STOP” “bones” “WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO SANSBERRY!” They yelled while retreating to the bench, and sitting on it with their back turned.

 

After a few moments Apple-Chan finally joined Sansberry on the bench while Sansberry gave them the cold shoulder. Apple-chan, clearly way too smug about annoying them, pat their back.

 

“Come on Sansberry you know you enjoy my puns” They teased, nudging Sansberry with their arm.

 

Sansberry huffed and kept their back towards them, shifting slightly. They were trying to concentrate on the tree bark instead of turning towards them.

 

Apple-chan shifted to look at their side to boop their nose. While they dogged them further. “You aren't kitten anyone, I know you find my puns a **_mew_ ** sing.”

 

Sansberry hid their face from the blush that was creeping on them and exclaimed. “Sansberry does and they hate it!”

 

Apple-chan laughed and shuffled through the shopping bag for an ice cream.”Here you little fur ball!” They held out a ice cream bar towards them.

 

Sansberry said a “Thanks.” before moving to grab it. Just as their paw made contact with the ice cream it was yanked away. Apple-chan put it behind them just out of Sansberry’s reach.

 

“Meow for me,” They teased, waving the ice cream bar in the air,

 

Sansberry stuttered, “W-W-what?!” their face grew hot and their cheeks grew a slight pink tint.

 

“Meow for me” They said “I know you can do it”

 

“I-I-I can’t” they said, looking away to hide their now pink blush.

 

“That’s a lie, I’ve heard you do it before!” They explained, while threatening to drop it on the floor.

 

“I-I-if you’ve heard S-S-Sansberry do it b-before, then why ag-gain.” Sansberry pleaded, watching the ice cream dangle from Apple-chan’s hand through their paws.

 

“I want to hear it again, that’s why.” They said taking note of their vibrant pink blush.

 

There was silence before Sansberry said something else. “If S-S-Sansberry does it, w-will you ask a-again?”

 

“Nope, there’s no cat-ch. Oh, and if you don't do it, you won't get any ice cream” Sansberry’s breath hitched, they really wanted the ice cream.

 

“O-ok,” Soon a tiny mew was heard, apple-chan put a hand to their ear, “Huh? What was that? I couldn't hear you.”

 

“Meow.” They said louder this time. Before hiding hiding their eyes completely with their scarf.

 

“Atta berry! That wasn't so hard now was it!” They said as they booped their nose once more.

 

Their was no response to their teasing,”Ya ok over there little berry?”

 

“Berry?” They nudged them,

 

“It was a little joke, I didn't mean anything by it.”

 

Sansberry mumbled some incoherent words.

 

Apple-chan leaned over pulling the scarf off of their face. “Little berry?”

 

“Can't believe they did that.” They mumbled, barely loud enough to hear.

 

“It wasn't that bad, it was pretty cute actually.” Apple-chan assured them, smiling to theirself.

 

“It was embarrassing” They whined, trying to hide their face once more.

 

“Come on” they poked them with their ice cream “The ice creams gonna melt if you sit there wallowing.”

 

Sansberry took one paw of their face and grabbed the ice cream. Surprised that they didn't take it again they looked at Apple-chan “Ok, senpai.”

 

Apple-chan gave a little heh to the nickname and licked their own ice cream. “This is good you have to try some!”

 

Sansberry opened their ice cream and gave it a small bite. “Nyyyaaaa~”

 

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Apple-chan proclaimed, taking another bite out of their ice cream. The ice cream surprisingly didn't hurt their teeth while biting it, so Sansberry did it once more.

 

Sansberry ate the whole thing quickly leaving only the stick left. While Apple-chan had, so far, only eaten half of theirs.

 

Sansberry laughed uncontrollably, like they have heard the best joke in the world. Apple-chan continued to eat their ice cream only turning around as it got loud.

 

“Are you ok berry?” They stopped eating their ice cream. The laughing only got louder.

 

“AHHAAHAHAAHHAHAHA”

 

“Berry?” With their free hand Apple-chan moved Sansberry’s face to look at them. Their eyelights were spazzed out. They acted in a way that made Apple-chan think of something that was glitching. “Why are you eyes doing that?!” They pleaded.

 

Sansberry only continued to laugh, ignoring their question. “This isn't funny! Oh god, did I break you?”

 

Apple-chan dropped their ice cream and took out their phone. “I’m going to call someone, Sit still” Apple-chan warned, hoping they weren't having some kind of an allergic reaction. They were an animal after all maybe something in the ice cream is messing with them.

 

Apple-chan dialed the emergency number, before Sansberry quickly got up and bolted off. “COME BACK!” They yelled chasing Sansberry who seemed to be running at 40 miles per hour and didn't seem to wanna stop anytime soon.

 

Sansberry ran and bounced about on all fours, smelling and ruining some of the flowers in the field. “SANSBERRY COME BACK!” Apple-chan yelled trying to keep up. People looked at the scene with interest and slight fear.

 

They did a loop around the park and Apple-chan stopped and panted. Clearly exhausted from their incessant running. Remind them never to challenge Sansberry to a game of tag. Luckily for Apple-chan Sansberry stuck inside the park only crossing the borders of it slightly. They put their phone back in their pocket, the emergency line seemed to have hung up, and waited for them to burn out. Then they could swoop in and catch them.

 

It took a surprising 24 minutes for them to burn out, and when they did they just stopped and fell. Flopping onto the floor like they were a bag of potatoes, Apple-chan rushed over, slightly amused and frazzled at their fall.

 

“Are you ok? You just started running around and your eye dots were freaking out.” Apple-chan fussed, looking them over for injuries.

 

“Ssssurgarr russhhhhh” they slurred “don't feeeellllll goooooood” their eyelights moved sluggishly and their face was littered with grass and dirt.

 

“Aww you poor little berry” Apple-chan cooed, wiping their face off with their hand. “let's get you home,”

 

Sansberry whined as Apple-chan picked them up, Sansberry was a lot lighter than they expected and they almost tipped over. The walk home was silent, Apple-chan considered if there were sugar free ice creams at the store while Sansberry hung limply on their shoulders.

 

“Berry?” Apple-chan asked, only silence answered them. They heard a slight purr emanating from Sansberry signifying that they had fallen asleep.

 

As they neared Sansberry’s house, which did not look like a regular house like their own and resembled a dog house more than a real house. It was the size of a large shed, it looked small on the inside but it wa notably larger in the inside, magic was probably the reason for this.

 

Apple-chan reached in their pocket for their keys. Once they found it they looked around for the spare key Sansberry gave them. They opening the door and tried to fit in without bumping Sansberry in anyway. The chill in the home gave them goosebumps and they locked the door.

 

They walked over to what they knew was Sansberry’s room and placed them on a small bed, in their very bare but vibrantly colored room. Apple-chan left them their and retreated to Sansberry’s couch. They both could conclude that it was a very interesting day.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Have a good night/day!


End file.
